Third Eye technique.
Origin The Third Eye dated back since the time when only Pangan Gods rule before the universe exist or started becuase only Higher beings teach them how to control their meditation , Control aura , release energies beyond their control. The inner eye is between permanently and temporary depends how long the user have used it. Two Skills to learn Third Eye. Parietal eye - Parietal eyes cannot see as normal eyes do, but they can detect light and dark, which enables some sensory capabilities. A parietal eye has a small lens and retina. Ajna chakra - Ajna is white in color, with two white petals. Inside the pericarp is the Shakti Hakini. It is depicted with a white moon, six faces, six arms, holding a book, a skull, a drum, a rosary, while making the gestures associated with granting boons and dispelling fears. Powers of Third eye 1. Accelerated Probability - '''The user has ability to see all the variables of any situation and predict the outcome. When utilizing this ability, the user sees paths projected in front of them, illuminating possible courses of action, they can then foresee the best tactic, and accelerate themselves along that path. 2. Parachronal Cognition - The user can view parallel timelines where different instances have occurred, looking forward in time to see how every possibility will play out and to predict all possible futures. 3. Flash Precognition - User is able to see into short-term future, if usually only seconds or minutes worth. While useless for long predictions, it does give several practical advantages and is certainly better than nothing at all. 4. Attack Prediction - The user can use this ability to interpret and predict enemy attacks and react to the incoming attack. The user if strong physique or aware senses can brush off the incoming attack or avoid it even if the attack is coming from behind. 5. Body Language Analysis - The user can intuitively read others' body language, allowing them to anticipate their actions and respond accordingly allowing the user to predict opponents attacks. 6. Aura Reading - The user can perceive auras, normally invisible fields of energy that surround every living thing, this can be used to sense emotions, health, power levels, or the targets moral alignment. They may also be able to sense auras surrounding inanimate objects under special circumstances. 7. Self-Power Augmentation - User is able to empower their existing powers to the highest possible levels. 8. Inner Power: One can gain access to untapped power and awaken their full potential. 9. Spiritual Meditation: Meditate to obtain absolute focus in order to fully manifest one's chi. 10. Yin & Yang Manipulation: The concept of yin/yang and chi are in Chinese martial arts. If one wishes to perfect their chi, they must find balance. 11. Enhanced Wisdom - The user of this ability possesses great wisdom: deep understanding and realization of concepts, people, things, events or situations, resulting in the ability to apply perceptions, judgements and actions in keeping with this understanding. 12. Omnichronal Perception - The user is able to have all senses enhanced to universal scale able to see, smell, hear and otherwise sense everything around the universe and beyond. 13. Summoning - The user psychically transports the person, creature, or object of choice by means of teleportation. This may also result from a previous summoning contract, which creates a connection between the summon and summoner. High level users can summon forth powerful beings or "familiar spirits" and often require strong mystic connections to where these entities reside. Users can call upon fairies, angels, demons, or animal spirits, just to name a few. The summoning can backfire, however, leading to any number of misfortunes, such as the summoned person, creature, or item causing harm to the summoner. 14. Ancestral Evocation - This power allows users to call on the minds of others living, dead, or in another world. This ability may be used to communicate with a past life, a deceased ancestor, or to receive help from a living friend. This power may or may not be limited to which people the user may communicate with or how often they may communicate or in what state the user is in when communicating. This ability covers a wide range of mental communication. Evocation pulls the mind of another into the mind of the users, allowing them to communicate whether or not they would normally have the ability to. 15.Extrasensory Perception - The user can instantly learn whatever they wish. This applies to any and all kinds of information, knowledge, wisdom, experience, etc. Information can be either personal (memories, thoughts, etc.) or impersonal (academic knowledge, data, etc.). This ability can be used passively (as an instinctual reaction) or actively (by wanting to know specific information). 16. Enlightenment - The user can understand the meaning of everything by communicating with or understanding the mind of Gods, Universal Consciousness or similar source, profound spiritual understanding and/or a fundamentally changed consciousness whereby everything is perceived as a unity. This power is capable of awaking the user, both spiritually and mentally. Weakness to make the Third Eye shutdown. *Sugar Manipulation - User can create, shape and manipulate sugar, which is the generalised name for a class of chemically-related sweet-flavored substances, most of which are used as food. *Neurocognitive Deficit:' The ability to shut down an opponent's higher brain function. *'Truth Inducement:' Make others tell the truth by shutting down their brain inhibitors. *'Psychic Inhibitors:''' The ability to place inhibitors in the mind to limit another's capabilities. *Unpredictability - People with the third Eye technique have a hard time predicting the actions are fighting of individuals with an unpredictable nature. Know users Jojo Achimu Future JoJo Zackariya itachi Jojo Jr. Dark jojo Little Jr Turtles - (Weak version) Ana Azerbaijan Category:High-evolutionist Category:All Powerful Category:Mental Based Power